smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shell Shocked Egg
"The Shell Shocked Egg" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for July and released in November. ___________________________________ Script Synopsis: One day, Little Buddy somehow lays an egg! When it hatches, a baby version of his species meets the world.. It is up to LB to keep an eye on his newborn child! ___________________________________ The scene opens with Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy heading down the street. Human Meggy: So, how’s your day going? Beta Tari: Good so far! Little Buddy: Same! Human Meggy: Nice! I also heard that Azaz is hosting a slumber party at Sunny’s tonight. Would you like to come? Beta Tari: Sure! Little Buddy: I’d love to, but I’d rather stay at Ms. Chalice’s just in case. Human Meggy: It’s fine! Little Buddy: Well, I got to get going! See ya! Beta Tari: Bye! Little Buddy leaves. Later. At nighttime, Little Buddy is seen in the backyard at Ms. Chalice’s house. Little Buddy: Alright, time for me to go to sleep! I’ll see what the others are doing in the morning. Little Buddy then heads inside of his shell and falls asleep. The next day. Little Buddy is seen waking up while exiting his shell. Little Buddy: Oh, man. That was a great slumber! I think I will go outside today- Suddenly, Little Buddy gets a suspicious feeling. Little Buddy: Um, why do I feel something hard for inside of my shell? Little Buddy tries to moves around. An brown and white egg suddenly comes out of his shell. Little Buddy: Wait a minute, did I just lay an egg? The egg is then seen hatching. Little Buddy: It’s hatching! I wonder what’s inside! The egg continues to hatch. Eventually, the egg breaks open and a smaller version of Little Buddy exits the shell. Little Buddy: Woah! W-What are you?! ???: Daddy? Little Buddy: ... Am I.. a father..? ???: Daddy! The small Little Buddy hugs Little Buddy by jumping on his neck. Little Buddy: Awww! I think I will call you Little Baby! Little Baby: Goo! Little Buddy: What do you wanna do, little fella? Little Baby: Goo! (I don’t know. I was just hatched.) Little Buddy: Maybe, I can show you to my friends! They would love to see you! Little Baby: Da da! (Okay!) Little Buddy and Little Baby leave. Later. Human Meggy and Beta Tari are seen at the park. Human Meggy: So, any updates on “A Huge War Rises Up”? Beta Tari: Well, I heard that there is this new villain coming in Part 2 named “Proto-Fri”! Human Meggy: Cool! Little Buddy and Little Baby appear. Little Buddy: Hey, Guys! Human Meggy: Hey, Little Buddy! (Noticing Little Baby) Wait, who is that? Little Buddy: This is my son, Little Baby! Little Baby: Goo! (Hello!) Beta Tari: Woah! You are a father? Little Buddy: Sure am! He just hatched today! Human Meggy: Nice! It’s awesome to see how you just became a father! Little Buddy: I know! I thought that day would have never came! Little Baby: Da da! Little Baby hugs Little Buddy. Human Meggy and Beta Tari: Awww! Beta Tari: He’s so adorable! Human Meggy: I know, right? Little Buddy: Well, me and Little Baby have to go now! See you soon! Beta Tari: Ok! See ya! Little Buddy and Little Baby leave. Meanwhile. Little Buddy and Little Baby are seen heading through the city. Little Buddy: So, what do you want to do now, little guy? Little Baby: Goo goo ga ga! (Let’s go play!) Little Buddy: Sounds like a good idea! Let’s do it! A montage of Little Buddy and Little Baby then starts. It shows Little Buddy pushing Little Baby on a swing in the playground while AsphaltianOof is seen with a confused expression. Another scene shows Little Buddy and Little Baby playing around with Badman by getting him to think Little Buddy is turning into a baby. Badman grabs Little Baby, but is suddenly kicked from behind by Little Buddy. A final scene shows Little Buddy and Little Baby eating Durr Burgers together. Eventually, the montage ends and it transitions to nighttime. Little Buddy and Little Baby are seen at Ms. Chalice’s house. Little Baby: Goo! Little Buddy: I know, Little Baby. But we should get some sleep first. We can go egg Murder Man’s base tomorrow! Little Baby: Da da! (Ok!) Little Buddy: Goodnight! Little Baby: Goo! (Goodnight!) Little Buddy and Little Baby head inside their shells and fall asleep. ___________________________________ Later that night. ___________________________________ While Little Buddy is seen asleep, Little Baby comes out of his shell awake. He then walks off. Later. Bulldog (BLB) is seen aiming a rifle at Blackie. Bulldog: You may have escaped my grasp one too many times, but now, I finally have you where I want you! Bulldog fires the rifle at Blackie, but the bullet ends up backfiring and hitting Bulldog in the leg. Bulldog: GAH!! RIGHT IN MY LEG! Bulldog continues to scream in pain. He then lands into a trash can. Bulldog is later kicked out by Jewels. Jewels: P*** off, big head! Jewels shuts the trash can lid on himself. Bulldog: Dang it! Another attempt to kill Blackie failed! I need to think this over.. Bulldog then sits on a nearby small rock and starts to think. However, the rock then starts moving. Bulldog: The heck? As Bulldog looks down, the rock stops moving. Bulldog: Strange? Bulldog continues to think. However, the rock starts to move again. Bulldog looks down and the rock stops moving. Bulldog: What is this?! Bulldog gets up from the rock and looks into it. Little Baby’s head appears and bites Bulldog on the nose before running off. Bulldog: OW! WHAT THE?! Bulldog sees Little Baby running off. Bulldog: You get back here! Bulldog chases after Little Baby. Meanwhile. Little Buddy is seen still asleep. He then extends his limbs and head out of his shell. He then yawns. Little Buddy: (yawn) I’m just going to go get a glass of water real fast. Just stay right here Little Baby- Little Buddy then sees that Little Baby’s gone. Little Buddy: Little Baby? Little Buddy looks around and then starts to get worried. Little Buddy: Little Baby?! Where are you?! Little Buddy then starts to look around places such as the kitchen’s cabinets, underneath tables and a couch, in the oven, in the microwave and in the bathroom’s toilet, but to no sign of Little Baby. Little Buddy: Little Baby?! Where did you go?! Little Buddy then starts to panic. He then starts trashing the house looking around for Little Baby. Eventually, he runs outside of the house and starts looking around for Little Baby in places such as a river, inside of a tree’s hole, in bushes, in an alleyway and in trash cans, but still no sign of Little Baby. Little Buddy: LITTLE BABY?!?! N-No.. This can’t be.. (voice breaking) W-Where is Little Baby?! Little Buddy then runs off. Meanwhile. Little Baby is seen continuing to run from Bulldog. Bulldog: Get back here you! Little Baby then stops, causing Bulldog to trip over Little Baby as a result. Bulldog: WOAH WOAH WOAH- A loud crash is heard as Bulldog is seen covered in trash along with a banana peel on his head. He then shakes his head repeatedly and angrily glares at Little Baby, who is seen inside of his shell. Bulldog: Now I got you you little baby p**** head! Upon hearing this, Little Baby lunges at Bulldog and bites him on the nose. Bulldog: OW! STOP! LET GO! NO! PLEASE! Bulldog screams as he tries to pull off Little Baby off of his nose. Bulldog then starts running on the road, avoiding many cars as they beep their horns at Bulldog. Bulldog then gets off of the road and onto a sidewalk. Before he could get near the sidewalk, a speeding car almost runs him over, but misses in the process. Bulldog: (to the driver) Ha! You missed me- Suddenly, Bulldog is run over by a motorcycle driven on the sidewalk, flattening him as Little Baby’s shell lands on the grass. Little Baby’s legs extend out of his shell and start to walk off. Later. Little Buddy is seen sitting at the edge of a cliff, upset. Little Buddy: “sigh” I failed as a father.. Little Baby is gone all because of me.. I should have kept a closer eye on him.. Maybe, now was not the right time to be a father.. Little Baby then appears. Little Baby: Goo! (Hey, Dad!) Little Buddy: And I can even hear his voice.. I bet that’s his ghost calling on me. Little Baby: Da da! (Dad, I am right over here.) Little Buddy: I know I know, I must be hearing voices- Little Buddy then turns around and sees Little Baby. Little Buddy: Little Baby?! You’ve came back! Little Baby: Goo goo! (Sure have!) Little Buddy: Where did you run off to? Little Baby: Goo! (I wanted to check out the city a bit more. Sorry that I ran off without your permission.) Little Buddy: It’s fine! Just stay in my sight next time! Anyways, should we go back to Ms. Chalice’s house to get some sleep? Little Baby: Da da! (Yes!) Little Buddy: Alright! Little Buddy and Little Baby leave. The next day. Little Buddy and Little Baby are seen asleep. They then wake up by extending their arms and heads out of their shells. Little Buddy: “yawn” That was a good nap, wasn’t it Little Baby? Little Baby: Da da! (Yeah!) Little Buddy: True- Little Buddy then gets a suspicious feeling. Little Buddy: Um, why do I feel something hard inside of my shell? Little Buddy shakes and a white and brown egg comes out. Little Buddy then reacts in surprise upon seeing this. Little Buddy: Ah, s**t. Here we go again.. The episode then ends. ___________________________________ THE END ___________________________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of Little Baby. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Little Buddy Episodes Category:Little Baby Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Blackie Episodes Category:Bulldog (BLB) Episodes Category:Ms. Chalice Episodes Category:Jewels the Cat Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program